


"Five minutes."

by lgbtsornhee



Category: CLC (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtsornhee/pseuds/lgbtsornhee
Summary: domestic sornhee one shot where seunghee just wants tea but sorn is clingy and sleepy





	"Five minutes."

Sorn and Seunghee lay on the couch together, light rain pattering on the window, the sound of a movie muddled in the background as Sorn snuggled into her girlfriend’s side, not really paying attention to said movie, more paying attention to the steady breaths of her girlfriend, a silent lullaby slowly rocking her to sleep. Seunghee looked away from the movie, which she was diligently paying attention to, unlike her girlfriend, and noticed Sorn’s eyes slowly close and jolt open. Seunghee couldn’t help but smile softly at the sight, Sorn’s messy hair shaping her soft face as she pressed herself further into Seunghee’s side. As tired as Sorn was, Seunghee wanted to watch a movie together, seeing as they had both been busy during the week, and being as whipped as she was, Sorn couldn’t say no to Seunghee’s pleading doe eyes. 

So here they were, watching some movie which Sorn didn’t stay awake long enough to hear the name of or figure out the plot, all that mattered was her and Seunghee being in the moment, that is, until Seunghee started to shuffle and pull away. Sorn let out a whine which Seunghee didn’t stop herself from laughing at as Sorn grabbed her arm, pulling her back down. 

“Where are you going?”

She asked groggily, her words slurred. Seunghee smiled at her fondly as she pulled herself away from Sorn’s grasp, immediately missing her warmth.

“I’m going to make some tea. You can go to bed if you’re tired.” 

“No, I’m perfectly awake. Don’t leave me.” 

Sorn whined, her voice mimicking that of a child. Seunghee laughed again.

“I won’t be gone long.” 

“Five minutes.” 

Sorn demanded.

“Ok.”

Seunghee agreed, leaning down to press a light kiss to Sorn’s nose, causing the sleepy girl to smile widely, her nose scrunching in a way that always made Seunghee’s heart flutter. Sorn watched as intently as possible as Seunghee walked away, the oversized black sweater, which Sorn was pretty sure was her own, hugged her hips nicely as the sound of her feet padding against the floor got further and further away. 

Sorn could hear the kettle turn on and imagined what Seunghee looked like as she brewed the tea. Sorn’s heart ached, already missing her, despite it being less than a minute. She tapped her feet and picked at her nails, scanning the room, but her eyes continuously found their way back to the clock and her mind back to Seunghee.

She was definitely in love. 

Two minutes passed before Sorn evidently gave up and pushed herself off the couch, almost tripping in her sleep deprived state, as she paced slowly towards the kitchen. The sound of the kettle grew louder, and so did Seunghee, as Sorn could hear her humming to herself, the melodious tune ringing through the air. A state of calmness washed over Sorn, something only Seunghee could elicit. Sorn leaned on the counter top for some time, admiring Seunghee, the girl at peace with herself, a small smile on her face as she hummed, causing the same smile to envelop Sorn’s face. She finally moved closer, collapsing onto Seunghee, grabbing around her waist and pulling her close, causing Seunghee to jump from shock until she realized what was happening. Sorn felt Seunghee’s body melt into her own as she peppered a few light kisses onto her back, pulling Seunghee as close as possible. Seunghee hummed softly in appreciation before mumbling softly.

“It’s hasn’t been five minutes yet.” 

“I missed you.”

Sorn stated matter of factly, tucking her head further into Seunghee’s neck, breathing her in. The sound of Seunghee’s giggle filled the air, her body shaking rhythmically against Sorn’s. Seunghee placed a soft kiss to Sorn’s forehead and Sorn couldn’t help but smile against Seunghee’s neck, causing the other girl to shiver slightly. Seunghee started to hum again, a song Sorn couldn’t place but nonetheless felt right in the moment, as their hips swayed together, Seunghee’s voice filling the air, Sorn started to drift off again. 

“I love you.”

Sorn spoke ever so quietly, but Seunghee heard her perfectly.

“I love you too.”

Seunghee replied, a wide smile spreading across her bright, red cheeks. They stayed like that for a while, the sound of the movie fading in the background as they swayed alone in the kitchen, content in the silence, happy to just be there with each other, and Sorn thinks she could stay like this forever.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me @sornheee


End file.
